


one more dance one more night (hanging on for bitter moonlight)

by saturndust



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idk what this was, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing at Midnight, New Year's Eve, all that good stuff, and now there's this lol, is this underage?? it's legal in the UK but idk, this was just me wanting to write hosie whilst drunk on NYE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: New Year's Eve for Josie Saltzman is about explaining the biggest mystery of all time: Hope Mikaelson.And also the great mystery that is how Hope Mikaelson makes her feel because she doesn't know herself.





	one more dance one more night (hanging on for bitter moonlight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerValdez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerValdez/gifts).



Josie Saltzman is sure about a lot of things, she knows that the Percy Jackson movie adaptations were god-awful, she knows that MG would pine after Lizzie forever if he could and she knows that her parents aren’t as happy as they used to be - I mean, she has eyes as well as a decent amount of common sense - but there’s one looming thing that’s been left seemingly unsolved for 10 years now: Hope Mikaelson. 

 

To say she ‘wasn’t like most girls’ was not only a disgusting cliche but also the biggest understatement of the millennium, falling closely behind ‘the recent Transformers movies weren’t  _ that _ bad’ (sans Bumblebee of course). 

 

The girl in question was currently seated across her, laughing along to something MG had said, her eyes bright and her smile wide; the first time she had seen Hope laugh like that was when they were picking up trash together: their first real conversation. 

 

Josie couldn’t stop the smile that spread on to her face as Hope cast her eyes back over to her - Josie making a quick mental note that blue was now her favourite colour - and smiled. 

 

_ God, that  _ smile _. _

 

And she’s staring and oh fuck it’s creepy - damn it, Josie, just  _ look away _ .

 

But how can she when Hope’s eyes feel like magnets and her own like a fridge - oh that’s a terrible metaphor Josie, what on  _ earth  _ is she  _ doing _ to you!?

 

As Hope quirks an eyebrow teasingly, her lips curving into a smirk Josie’s heart flips as she finally tears her eyes away; the struggle to do so earlier now felt like trying to tear apart two pieces of lego that are seemingly glued together. 

 

Josie felt the heat rising to her cheeks as they turned pink, Hope’s smirk being nothing like Penelope’s that were flirty but a lot colder than Hope’s. Hope’s were teasing and maybe a little flirty but harmless and playful and just warmer. 

 

Or maybe it was just the feeling of warmth that surged within Josie when Hope smirked at her like that; just like how she’s smirking at her right now. 

 

Josie finds herself suddenly having cast her eyes upwards, catching Hope’s striking blue ones. Yet, just as their eyes lock Lizzie has attached herself to Josie’s arm, pulling her out of her chair and saying something about dancing or Rafael or maybe both. 

 

Lizzie and Josie walked hurriedly across the grass to the open space they had dubbed a dance floor, the former dragging her sister along and the latter frantically trying to keep up whilst turning back to where she was sat earlier but found the person whom she was looking for absent from where she was seconds ago. 

 

Josie sighs, glancing at the lit up display of how many hours there were left of 2018 and feeling her sips of beer from MG’s cup earlier settle in her stomach. She then averts her attention back to her twin, knowing she’s probably had far too much to drink and that she needs to still be able to sneak her back in without their father realising, but Lizzie’s attached herself to some boy, probably an attempt to make Rafael jealous or simply a longing to get a kiss at midnight.

 

“Hey.” Josie turned abruptly to find those blue eyes smiling up at her, her heart doing backflips and her lips breaking out into a smile. 

 

“Hi.” She breathes out, she's not sure if it’s in relief, joy or even pure nervousness. All she knows is that Hope’s there, her eyes and smile glowing and her own heart thumping louder in her ears than the heavy beats of whatever crappy pop song is playing. 

 

“You look far from comfortable.” Hope grins as Josie laughs breathlessly. “You see, the purpose of running on to a dance floor is to dance.” 

 

“Well, I didn’t exactly have a say in the matter.” Josie shrugs, gesturing blindly behind her to her twin who was currently (quite literally) hanging off of the boy from earlier whose name Josie is too distracted to remember. 

 

Hope nods, smiling before grabbing Josie’s hand. “Come on, let’s get a drink. My throat is dying.” Her words are a blur to Josie, however, because all she can focus on is the thumping of her heartbeat and the burning of the blush on her cheeks, suddenly thankful for the lack of lighting. 

 

Before she knows it Hope has shoved a solo cup into her hand, Josie thanking her quietly. As Josie took a sip of her drink Hope peered over Josie’s shoulder before stifling a laugh in her drink. Josie, following her gaze, found MG awkwardly bobbing behind Lizzie as she danced with some guy, desperately trying to get involved in their conversation. 

 

“Oh goodness.” Josie sighed, giggling as she shook her head in dismay. 

 

“What is it with MG and going after the wrong girls.” Hope smiled, the words bringing Josie back to that day in the park for a brief moment. 

 

“Like I said, simple maths.” Josie echoed the words she had said on the aforementioned day and then glanced at Hope who now stood at her side, drinking in the sight of the girl: her bright smile, the light of the moon highlighting her features and somehow magnifying how pretty the tribrid was. 

 

Hope took slow sips from her cup and, as a result, Josie’s eyes trailed shamelessly down to her lips, the siphon finding herself licking her lips as a result, taking a long drink to distract herself from imagining how Hope’s lips might feel or how soft her hair looked and how she just wanted to run her hands through it or just how good she felt when Hope had grabbed her hand earlier and definitely how loud her heart was beating in those moments. 

 

The two girls fell into an easy conversation, talking about whatever passed their minds before the DJ changed the song from the ‘god-awful pop music’ that Hope used so eloquently to describe the songs that were playing (namely Solo). 

 

The heavy opening beats to Passion by Ryan Beatty then began as Hope looks over at Josie, downing the last of her drink.

 

“Come on, dance with me Saltzman.” She grabs Josie’s hand as she grins a smile that the brown-eyed girl can’t help but replicate, letting herself be lead on to the dance floor for the second time that night. The difference: the second time it happened, she actually wanted to dance with the girl pulling her along.

 

The two girls found themselves in the middle of the crowd of hormonal teenagers, Hope’s hands finding Josie’s hips after guiding the siphon’s arms around her neck as the brunette clearly didn’t know what to do with them beforehand. The blue-eyed girl leaned close to her ear, breath hot on her cheek as she let out a small giggle.

 

“Relax, I got you.” The auburn haired girl whispered, the brunette’s stomach churning at the feeling of the shorter girl so close to her, her torso pressed against the other girl’s before she pulled away. 

 

_ I'll fight for it _ __  
  


_ I swear I'll never lose the passion _

 

Josie finds herself slowly able to follow the rhythm, her body moving in tandem with Hope’s as the shorter girl grins up at her, her hands not having moved from her hips. And the beats are slow and heavy and the way Hope is moving to them, her bottom lip pinned under her teeth and her hair falling loosely around her face as Josie’s stomach burning and her breath catching. 

 

Oh, she’s so screwed.

 

Maybe it’s the drink but with a surge of confidence, Josie pulls Hope closer, moving her hips with the auburn-haired girl’s, grinning playfully at her as Hope’s smile widened and her eyebrows raised cockily. Josie felt her hands unravel from their clasped position at the back of hopes neck, one of her palms lying flat at the back of Hope’s neck and the other finding its way up her neck, fingers tangling into her soft hair. 

 

Josie hears the tiniest whine from Hope at the motion and she knows it’s real because  _ holy shit _ , not even her wild imagination could fathom a sound like  _ that _ . 

 

The song’s beat fades out as the opening to ‘Lost in Japan’ by Shawn Mendes comes in.

 

Now, Hope’s not the biggest fan of songs by Shawn Mendes or Ed Sheeran or the alike (she likes a handful of them but they’re not her favourites) but when Josie’s singing along to the words pretty and low right in her ear and her legs feel like jelly maybe, just maybe, she’s starting to love Shawn Mendes. 

 

And Josie’s laugh is so gorgeous and breathless in her ear as they sway to the beats and lyrics of the song, Hope’s grip tight on the taller girl’s waist, her hands having travelled up from their resting place on the brunette’s hips earlier. The brown-eyed girl’s hair fell softly around her face and she had some kind of ethereal glow about her as she lost herself in the music. 

 

After the song ended the two girls couldn’t help but stare at each other in some mesmerising way, the alcohol seeming to leave their systems as if the song ending sobered them enough to realise how close they were and how flushed their cheeks must have been. 

 

As the guitar to ‘Because I Had You’ leaked in Josie spoke in a moment of courage, suddenly hyper-aware that the year was ending in less than 5 minutes. 

 

“Hope?” Josie said, voice hesitant and shaky. 

 

“Yeah?” The Tribrid’s eyes seemed to shine in those moments as the moonlight reflected within them. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here with me.” 

 

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else right now.” Hope smiled warmly, pausing before looking into the taller girl’s eyes, “Josie I-”

 

“COME ON GUYS, IT’S 20 SECONDS.” One of the Vampires yelled, the music stopping and everyone beginning to cheer, bringing the two girls back to Earth, but the two remained close to each other, clinging on like lifelines. 

 

15

 

14...

 

“What were you going to say?” Josie said, looking back at the frazzled girl.

 

“Oh right...uh…”

 

10 

 

9 

 

8…

 

“Hope?”

 

5

 

4

 

3

 

2

 

“Ah fuck it.”

 

Hope then crashed her lips on to Josie’s as people erupted in cheers and screaming around them, fireworks began to go off and it wasn’t just the ones that the girls both felt in their stomachs.

 

And  _ HOLY FUCK _ she’s kissing  _ Hope Mikaelson _ .

 

HOPE MIKAELSON. 

 

Josie’s other hand then tangled itself into Hope’s hair, tilting her head to deepen in the kiss, to drink in the moment as if she couldn’t get enough of Hope. Hope’s hands moved up Josie’s sides, drawing her closer, Josie’s mouth gasping into her’s, allowing Hope to slip her tongue past her lips as a result. 

 

Josie whimpers as Hope can't help but pull Josie closer as she kissed her firmly. And the loose groan that leaves Hope's lips makes Josie's stomach burn. 

 

As Hope pulls back, panting she looks up at Josie, her face blank of emotion, not quite sure how to react. But when the brunette's face breaks out into a blinding smile Hope's heart skips a beat as she smiles just as wide. 

 

Their faces are inches apart as Josie leans her forehead against Hope's and Hope shutting her eyes as she smiles, 100% sure she probably won't ever stop smiling ever again. 

 

“So I'm guessing you like me too?” Hope says timidly, Josie laughing in return. 

 

“Yeah, that's definitely one way to put it.” She sighs, kissing Hope's forehead gently, Hope leaning into Josie as much as is humanly possible. 

 

“Come with me?” Hope asks, pulling away (Josie immediately wanting her near again) before holding out her hand for Josie. Josie nods maybe a bit too fast or eagerly, taking Hope's hand and avoiding Landon's stare (more like a glare) from over Hope's shoulder; a stare that Hope has definitely noticed as well. 

 

Whatever he doesn't matter. What matters is them at that moment. 

 

And as Hope tugs Josie back inside the main school building within moments she has her pinned against the wall, kissing down her neck, Josie whining as Hope nips at her pulse point, smirking against her skin. 

 

And Josie wants more that she can’t help but roll her hips forward against Hope’s.

 

“F-fuck Josie.” Hope mumbles against her skin. 

 

Yet at that moment Josie opens her eyes and realises where they are: a dimly lit corridor in the Salvatore School. Aka where her parents work; where they could find her… pressed up against a wall being marked by Hope Mikaelson. 

 

Not exactly an ideal position to be found in. 

 

“H-Hope,” Josie stutters out, “w-we’re in quite a p-public place.” She managed to pant out. 

 

“Mhm…” Hope mumbles, kissing along her jawline, clearly ignoring what Josie had just said. 

 

“As in my uh… my parents -”

 

“I just need you, what’s a bit of risk anyway?” 

 

“But what if-”

 

A door opening made the two freeze, Hope having her hands still firmly planted on Josie’s waist but her mouth pulled away. Footsteps were heard moving outside, the door slamming moments later. 

 

Hope looks back up at Josie with wide eyes.

 

“Maybe I should start listening to you.” Hope laughed breathlessly after a beat of silence.

 

“...Did you quote Harry Potter earlier?” Josie asks, just as breathless. Hope shot her a look of what seemed to read ‘are you serious right now?’ before letting out a loose laugh, Josie following suit as Hope’s arms came around her neck, pulling her into her embrace. 

 

\-------

 

When Josie blinked her eyes open the next day to find Hope Mikaelson with messy hair and a soft expression on her face next to her as she reads quietly, clearly not wanting to wake a sleeping Josie, wearing an oversized T-Shirt and shorts in Hope’s bed she’s 99% sure she’s dreaming. 

 

But when Hope notices the groggy brunette sitting up in bed, yawning cutely like a kitten, and smiles, leaning over to press the softest kiss on her lips.

 

“Morning.” She smiles against her lips and Josie melts.

 

Definitely not a dream. 


End file.
